I want to be with you tonight
by Fumiko27
Summary: Kisah cintamu bersama Mayuzumi pada malam hari


**FIC INI KHUSUS DEWASA. ALIAS HANYA UNTUK YANG SUDAH BERUSIA 18 TAHUN KEATAS. BAGI YANG MASIH DIBAWAH UMUR HARAP SEGERA TINGGALKAN FIC INI BIAR AMAN.**

 **WARNING : Bahasa amburadul, Author enggak jelas, cerita enggak jelas, typo, OOC, dll.**

 **Jika kamu tidak suka dengan fic ini, jangan baca!**

 **Genre : Romance.**

 **Bila ada kesamaan nama orang dan tempat, itu tak ada hubungannya.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Mayuzumi x Reader**

 **I want to be with you tonight**

Aku sudah menikah dengannya sejak satu bulan yang lalu.

Sekarang kami berdua akan memulai kehidupan yang baru. Seperti mencari rumah baru, dan tinggal di lingkungan yang baru.

Aku sudah mulai mencintainya saat kami kelas 3 SMA hingga sekarang.

Sekarang sudah tiba saatnya bagi kami hidup berdampingan.

Kini aku sedang duduk di sofa sambil menunggu kedatangan suamiku. Di luar terasa begitu dingin karena ini adalah malam musim dingin, salju pun perlahan-lahan turun.

Saat aku terasa begitu bosan menunggu kedatangan suamiku untuk pulang, aku langsung mendengar suara bel di depan pintu.

Apakah mungkin itu Chihiro?

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke arah pintu dan seketika aku membukakan pintu rumahku, aku gembira melihat Chihiro yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu sejak tadi.

" _Tadaima_."

" _Okaerinasai_."

Chihiro langsung duduk di sofa empuk dan merebahkan dirinya disana.

Sepertinya dia kelelahan.

"Ini, sedikit coklat hangat untukmu."

Aku meletakkan secangkir coklat hangat diatas meja untuk Chihiro.

"Ahh, _Arigato_."

Ia menyeruput air coklat panas itu lalu meletakkan kembali cangkir itu diatas meja.

"Kau kelelahan?"

"Tentu saja."

Kata Chihiro sambil tersenyum dan mengelus pipiku.

Kami terdiam sesaat sampai Chihiro angkat bicara duluan.

"(name), kita sudah menikah sejak satu bulan yang lalu."

Kata Chihiro padaku.

"I-iya, memangnya kenapa?"

Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Sepertinya ada satu hal yang kurang dalam hubungan rumah tangga kita."

"A-apa itu?"

"Aku… ingin main di ranjang denganmu malam ini juga."

Ia berbisik di telingaku.

Ia berdiri dari sofa dan secara langsung menggendongku dengan gaya bridal. Ia membawaku ke dalam kamar kami berdua dan meletakkanku di ranjang empuk.

Tanpa banyak bicara, sambil menindihiku, Ia langsung mencium bibirku dan meremas dadaku.

Ia cium bibirku dengan lembutnya lalu melumatnya, tak lupa Ia meremas kedua dadaku.

"Mmhh."

Wajahku memerah saat itu, dan nafasku tidak beraturan. Aku ingin cepat-cepat mengambil oksigen.

"Mm-mmhh."

Chihiro langsung melepas ciumannya dari bibirku begitu Ia mendengar desahanku.

Aku langsung saja menutup mataku dan dan mengambil udara segar.

"Kau ketakutan?"

Tanya Chihiro kepadaku.

"Ti-tidak."

"Kalau kau takut, kita bisa melakukannya nanti."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, kau sudah sangat ingin melakukannya, kan?"

"Kau yakin?"

Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaannya dengan mengangguk.

"Jika itu maumu."

Chihiro mencium bibirku kembali, tapi kali ini ciumannya sangat dalam dari yang sebelumnya. Dan Ia pun meremas kedua dadaku, remasannya kali ini lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya.

Setelah sekitar setengah menit bibir kami berdua bertautan, Ia langsung melepasnya kembali.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kataku kepada Chihiro.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Chihiro membuka kancing bajuku, melepas bra, dan menurunkan rok dan celana dalam yang aku kenakan. Kini, aku benar-benar telanjang tanpa ada sehelai benang yang menutupi tubuhku.

"Sudah basah, sayang."

Katanya sambil mengangkat kedua kakiku.

"Eh? Aahh!"

Chihiro menjilati lubang di daerah kemaluanku dengan gerakkan keluar masuk.

"Aahh! Ahh!"

Jilatannya begitu menggelitik dan lidahnya begitu halus dan lembab.

"Ahh! Aahh! Aahh!"

Ia langsung melepas mulutnya dari lubangku dan mengelap cairan putih kental di sela bibirnya.

Kemudian, Ia melepas semua pakaian yang Ia kenakan sehingga kami berdua tidak berbusana sama sekali.

"Bisa kita mulai?"

Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku karena aku tidak berani melihat fisiknya sekarang ini.

"Tatap aku, (name)."

Aku tidak menghiraukan perintahnya itu.

"Kenapa, (name)? Jika kau takut, tatap mataku sekarang juga."

Chihiro melepas tanganku dari wajahku agar aku bisa menatapnya.

"Turutilah perintah suamimu, (name)."

Wajahku semakin memerah dan hatiku berdebar-debar saat menatapnya.

"Mungkin memang sakit pada saat awal, tapi cobalah relax. Itu akan mengurangi sakit. Dan aku akan pelan-pelan melakukannya."

Aku melihat kejantanannya sekilas.

"Relax, sayang."

Aku menutup kedua mataku dan merasakan bahwa Chihiro memasukkan kemaluannya kedalam kemaluanku perlahan-lahan…

"AAAAAHHH!"

Aku menjerit kesakitan begitu merasakan bahwa Ia memasukkan kemaluannya dalam satu kali hentak ke dalam kemaluanku dengan begitu kasarnya.

"Darah…"

Kata Chihiro yang melihat darah mengalir keluar dari dalam kewanitaanku.

Nafasku terengah-engah, badanku kaku dan aku merasa tidak sanggup membuka mataku.

Yang baru masuk itu adalah bagian kepalanya.

Dan itu membuat area kemaluanku berdarah dan kesakitan.

Chihiro mulai memasukkannya lagi, tapi kali ini Ia memperlambat gerakkannya.

"Aahh! Engh!"

Bagian pribadi-nya begitu besar untuk ukuran lubangku.

"Pu-punyamu… terlalu.. ahh! Be-besar. Ahh!"

"Lubangmu.. ah! Yang se-sempit. Ahh!"

Kami berdua saling mendesah satu sama lain.

"Ahh! Aahh!"

Aku mendesah begitu dia berusaha memasukkannya.

"Ahh! (na-name)… engh!"

"A-apa? Aah!"

"Se-sempit. Engh!"

Chihiro menahan pinggangku dengan kedua tangannya, dan Ia tetap berjuang untuk memasukkannya.

"Engh!"

Seketika aku mendesah, Chihiro langsung menjilat dan mengulum putingku.

"Aaahh! Ahh! Engh!"

Aku menyentuh kepalanya dengan kedua tanganku. Aku menatap keatas, membuka mataku dan mengeluarkan air mata begitu tubuh kami berdua saling menyentuh satu sama lain dalam soal sex.

"Aku terlalu kasar?"

"Aku menutup mataku kembali begitu Ia selesai mengulum putingku dan mulai menatapku sekarang.

"Maaf."

Ia kembali memasukkannya lagi ke dalam kemaluanku.

"Aaahh!"

Chihiro menutup matanya rapat-rapat seketika Ia sibuk memasukkan bagian pribadi-nya kedalam bagian pribadi-ku.

"(na-name). _Ai-shiteru.. yo_! Engh!"

"Aahh! Ahh! Aaahh!"

Ia mempercepat gerakkannya.

Kini, aku sudah mencapai klimaks-ku. Namun, Ia masih melakukannya.

Sekarang, air mataku banyak yang keluar dan membasahi pipiku.

" _Nakanaide._ "

Chihiro menghapus air mata diwajahku dengan tangannya.

Kini, kemaluan Chihiro masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam bagian pribadiku.

"A-aahh!"

Chihiro menutup matanya, Ia mengeluarkan cairan spermanya ke dalam kemaluanku.

"Aah! Engh!"

Aku mulai pasrah dan menerima cairannya itu.

Sekarang, Chihiro mulai mencabut kemaluannya perlahan-lahan dari kemaluanku.

"Terima kasih atas hidangannya, sayang."

Chihiro tersenyum kepadaku, sementara aku sudah menutup mataku karena rasa kantuk sudah mulai menyerangku.

Ia tidur disampingku, memelukku dan menarik sebuah selimut untuk menutupi tubuh kami berdua.

"Mimpi yang indah, sayang."

Chihiro mencium puncak kepalaku dan mengelus rambutku dengan tangannya dengan begitu lembut.

Dan sekarang, Ia menempelkan dagunya diatas puncak kepalaku.

Kami berdua sekarang sudah masuk ke alam mimpi kami setelah melakukan hubungan badan.

 **Tambahan**

"Mmhh."

Aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan.

Aku masih merasakan bahwa Chihiro sedang memelukku.

Wajahku menempel di dada bidangnya yang tidak dibaluti kain itu.

"Pagi, sayang."

Chihiro menyium keningku.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Tanya Chihiro kepadaku.

Namun, aku tidak menjawab apa-apa.

Kemaluanku masih berasa agak kesakitan setelah kami melakukan hubungan intim semalam.

"Kau bisa jalan?"

Tanya Chihiro lagi kepadaku, tapi kali ini Ia mengelus rambutku dengan begitu lembutnya.

Aku hanya menggeleng kepalaku, menandakan bahwa aku menjawab tidak.

Chihiro memeluk kepala dan tengkukku hingga menempel di tubuhnya. Ia menyeringai dan mengatakan…

"Aku akan menggendongmu, dan memandikanmu di kamar mandi."

Mataku membulat dan wajahku memerah saat itu.

Chihiro membukakan selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh telanjang kami berdua. Ia berdiri dari kasur dan menggendongku dengan gaya bridal.

Ia membawaku ke kamar mandi, menduduki tubuhku di sebuah bathtub.

Ia menyalakan air dari shower dan air itu membasahi tubuh telanjangku.

"Aku akan membersihkan tubuhmu, ratuku."

Ia memasang senyum yang begitu halus di wajah tampannya itu. Sebuah senyum yang tidak akan sembarangan di berikan kepada orang lain selain diriku saja.

Setelah itu Chihiro mengambil sebuah sabun cair dan mengoles seluruh tubuhku dengan sabun cair yang wangi itu.

"Kulitmu lembut seperti biasa."

Chihiro mengambil telapak tanganku dan menyium punggung telapak tanganku.

Wajahku sekarang ini semakin memerah. Mungkin saja wajahku sekarang ini lebih merah daripada rambutnya Akashi/?

Oh, Tuhan, aku sampai hampir tidak berani menatap suamiku, Chihiro ini.

Setelah Ia menyabuni tubuhku hingga licin, Ia menyalakan lagi air shower dan air itu membasahi tubuhku.

Malam pertama memang indah.

 **END**

 **Akhirnya, fic pertama selesai juga. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan mereview. Fanfic inspirasi dari dunia Roleplay nih. ^_^**


End file.
